Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, dog owners and handlers have had many devices to choose from to aid in controlling an animal being walked. Most of these connect with a common walking leash. Traditional neck collars that buckle on do little to inhibit most dogs from excessive pulling. Choke collars are one option for better control. Another is a muzzle-style head halter that deters tugging by pulling the dog's head to one side. Many dog owners may consider these types to be inhumane or potentially harmful to their dog.
The prior art discloses numerous styles of halters, muzzles, and collars, or combination thereof, that purport good control in a humane way. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,255, DeGroot discloses a training halter for animals, dogs is particular, that attaches to a leash along side the dog's snout so that it can be readily turned to one side or the other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,275, also to DeGroot, discloses a similar dog head halter with an integral leash instead of one that clips to a ring. In both cases, the leash is off to one side and cannot be connected behind the head of the dog.
Anderson et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,288 and 4,838,206 disclose a combination muzzle and dog collar with the aim of a more humane way to restrain and control dogs or other animals. As above, the leash connects under the dog's snout. It also tends to restrict the opening of the dog's mouth. Curran in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,156 discloses numerous embodiments of a head halter for restraining animals, dogs in particular. Curran teaches a combination of straps including ones encircling the dog's snout and neck such that downward pressure can be applied to the top of the snout. Curran's devices have a reins portion for connecting to a leash, but that portion appears to always connect to the collar portion going around the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,171 teaches a bridle, primarily for horses, wherein a noseband connects to reins which cross underneath the snout.